Armageddon
by Geomane500
Summary: Life is peaceful on the planet Mobius but Darkness has been having hellish nightmares as of late. As he struggles to let them pass the day they thought would never come arrives. With nothing but a little hope this band of heroes must join forces with old enemies and prevent the unpreventable from destroying the planet and everything on it.


**The Future Freedom Fighters**

 **Armageddon**

Chapter 1: The Vision

The sky was a hellish red and the ground was dry and cracked. Darkness and his friends were faring no better than their surroundings. They all had cuts, burns, and bruises covering most of their bodies. "This, this is a nightmare." Darkness wheezed. Owen was struggling to stay on his feet. "Can this possibly get any worse?" He said with a strain in his voice. Conic glared at him. "Shut up Owen! Never ask that question." He yelled, but he even sounded like he was in pain. Right after Conic spoke things did get worse, much, much worse. Before Darkness knew what was happening Owen was shot through the head with a small but powerful energy ray killing him instantly. The girls screamed as an energy ball enveloped them leaving behind nothing but a smoldering crater. Conic went to confront their unseen enemy but he got his head blown off before he could even aim a punch. Telecose really tried but he was blasted through the chest and fell backwards onto the ground blood oozing from his torso, his eyes white and lifeless. Darkness was frozen with horror; everyone he cared for was dead, killed right before his eyes. He heard a laugh that came from a voice that resonated pure evil. He turned to face it and saw a blood red beam hurtling towards him. "Noooooooo!" He screamed as he was enveloped by the attack.

Darkness sat bolt upright in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. Jani-cha was awake as well, woken up by her husband's screaming. "Darkness, are you alright, what happened?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. Darkness looked at her. She was alive and well confirming that it was just a dream. "Yeah I'm okay hon. Go back to sleep it was just a nightmare." Jani-cha nodded and rolled over watching as Darkness donned a robe and walked out to his living room. She sighed and eventually drifted off to sleep, her dreams much more peaceful then her husband's. Darkness sat in an armchair and collected his thoughts. That dream was still fresh in his mind and it just wouldn't leave him alone. This wasn't the first time he'd had a similar dream. They were always about him and his loved ones being slaughtered by something or someone who was just out of sight. "What if they aren't just dreams?" Darkness thought to himself. "What if they are a warning or a vision of future events?" It wasn't out of the realm of possibility; after all, stranger things have happened. After a while the ebony hero worried himself to sleep.

Chapter 2: A Normal Day

As the sun rose and light filtered through the windows Darkness stretched and yawned while realizing he had fallen asleep in his armchair. "Damn it. I gotta stop doing that." He thought with embarrassment as he trudged into the kitchen. He dropped some bread into the toaster and began to cook himself some breakfast. He went through a mental checklist of what needed to be done and groaned. "God I don't know if I can even stay awake long enough get everything done." He said. He then heard a giggle come from behind him. He turned and saw Jani-cha smiling at him. "Well if that's the case bucko I suggest you have yourself a cup of expresso with your breakfast, by the way your eggs are burning." Darkness turned back to the stove and cursed. What started out as two perfectly good eggs were now smoldering chunks of inedible charcoal. "Ugh, forget it. I have to get to HQ." Darkness said with a groan. He grabbed a piece of toast and Jani-cha handed him his coffee as he walked out the door. "Oh my." She said to herself as she began to call her friends.

Darkness had finished his rounds of HQ and walked back into the rec-room and found Telecose and Owen chatting about lord knows what. They stopped as soon as the spotted the black furred hedgehog walking toward them. Owen cocked his head to the side noticing his unusually quiet demeanor. "Hey man what's up, you ok?" Telecose then noticed his friend seemed out of it too. "Yeah you're not your usual upbeat self." Darkness shook his head and forced an unconvincing smile. "It's nothing guys, I'm fine really." Darkness lied as he sat next to them. Telecose smirked. "Bull shit. Darkness we know you and we know when something's wrong. Come on tell us." Darkness looked at his friends and nodded. "Okay, I need to get it off my chest anyway." He proceeded to tell them about his nightmares. All the while the two hedgehogs listened intently. After he was finished Telecose spoke up. "And they're all like this?" Darkness nodded. "Well honestly Darkness, I wouldn't dwell on it. After all they're just dreams." Darkness sighed. "That's what I've been telling myself all day." Owen who hadn't said anything just nodded agreeing with his psychic friend. "By the way Darkness, do you have any idea where the girls are? I've been calling Angie for hours but she's not answering her cell." Darkness nodded happy for a change of subject. "Yeah, they're at the mall, Jani-cha wanted to do some shopping and Samantha and Angie weren't about to be left out." As this was transpiring the ladies in question were just finishing up and Angie was placing the final bag into the trunk. As it slammed home the young fox smiled. "All done girls!" She called out. "Good, because we've been gone for a while and Darkness is a little on edge today." Jani-cha said. "Why is that?" Samantha said with concern. "Well you see…" Jani-cha then began tell the girls about her husband's sleeping problems.

After some random exchanges between the boys Darkness looked at his com-link and noticed it was a little past noon. "Oh shit I completely forgot. I promised Conic I'd help him train." Darkness said as he pulled out a blue chaos emerald. "Alright, take it easy Darkness." Telecose said as he picked up the remote and began to channel surf. Owen turned toward the door and stretched a bit. "Hey, I need to split too. See ya!" And with that he speed out the door. With both of his friends gone and nothing good on TV Telecose decided to leave as well and soon the HQ was devoid of life. Darkness arrived at the mountains and Conic smirked. "Took you long enough, what happened, emerald on the fritz?" Darkness didn't look amused. "Very funny Conic, hilarious." Darkness said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he dropped into a fighting stance. Conic mirrored his actions and after powering up the two warriors launched themselves at each other.

After a good five minutes of fighting Conic noticed his opponent's lack of focus and punched him hard in the gut and finished with a vicious uppercut. Darkness fell to his back. The Super Saiyan walked over and helped him up. "What's wrong with you today? You could have beaten me five times over by now but this time I'm the one kicking your ass." Darkness shook his head. "Sorry, I've just been having awful nightmares and they won't leave me alone." Conic quirked his eyebrow. "What kind of nightmares Darkness?" Darkness then gave the saiyan a rundown of what he saw in his dreams. Conic nodded. "So that's why you're fighting form is sloppy. These may be more than mere dreams Darkness." Darkness's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Before the saiyan could respond something began to happen.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

"Hey, what's happening to the sky? It's turning red!" Darkness said as he and Conic began to feel a sense of dread. "I don't know, but for once in my life, I'm actually scared." Meanwhile Sonic had called up some of his friends who all had the same response to what was occurring, fear, all they could feel was fear. "Guys, I hate to say this but there's nothing that can be done to stop this. It's the day we thought would never come, Armageddon." Tails said in a defeated voice.

Darkness and Conic wasted no time and flew back to the city at top speed. "There's Telecose and Owen." Darkness said as they crossed the city boarders. "I'll go round them and the girls up. I want you to head back to HQ and we'll meet you there." The saiyan nodded. "Understood." With that Darkness veered off and dove down to where his friends were waiting.

Darkness landed and approached his two friends who looked frantic. "Guys, we need to get everyone to HQ so we can figure out how to stop…" Darkness was cut off by Telecose. "Darkness don't you get it? We can't do anything about this! This is unpreventable, it's Armageddon!" Darkness scowled. "I don't give a damn what this is! I will find a way to protect everyone from whatever this is or die trying. Now get to HQ or so help me God you will not live to see the next five minutes!" Darkness shot off leaving a shell shocked Telecose and a pale Owen to follow him.

Chapter 4: Hell Opens

As the Freedom Fighters were gathering a strange phenomenon was occurring. A large black portal had opened up in the forest outside the city. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the hole and it was followed by a few more. The enemies of the past had returned from Hell and were ready to exact their revenge on the heroes that sent them to the underworld to begin with.

Conic was closing in on the HQ building when he sensed a high power level off to his left. He turned just in time to deflect a blast coming at him. After shaking off the attack he was hit in the jaw by a vicious uppercut followed up with a two fisted hit. Conic righted himself and looked at his attacker and he was horrified at who it was. "No way, Moric?!" The previously deceased saiyan smiled evilly. "Nice to see you little brother." He said as he charged at Conic with intent to kill." Darkness had run into a similar problem and had been brought to his knees by a sneak attack from Anti-Shadow. As Darkness lay on the ground motionless the evil Shadow charged up a blast similar to the one the possessed Shadow used. "Now to do what Shadow should've done seven years ago." He said as he finished charging his death ball.

Telecose encountered Nazo and after a quip about his father Telecose threw everything he had at the light blue hedgehog, but he was flattened, rolled up, and tossed aside. Nazo cackled and decided to blast the helpless hero for good measure. Glacier would've preferred Darkness or Conic as an opponent but he decided that Owen would do. "Well at least those idiots left me one victim, though this one isn't even worth it." Owen looked on in fear. "What the…" He croaked out before he was frozen solid by the Icehog's finishing attack.

Chapter 5: The Return of Silver

While all this was occurring on Mobius the spiritual realm had just regained control after the dimensional breach. However there was one person who thought they hadn't done enough. Silver had been watching events unfold on Mobius since the breach and what he was seeing was less then pleasant. "No! They are dying down there! I can't just stand here and watch I've got to get down there." After speaking with Aurora, Silver was granted 24 hours in the living world. With that said and done Silver began his decent.

Meanwhile Moric was standing over his fallen brother getting ready to deliver the final blow. "Well little brother, it's so fitting that you die by my hand." Conic was in bad shape. He struggled into a sitting position. "Moric, wait, please, you don't want to do this. You're my brother, the only family I have left." Moric kept grinning but his smug expression soon turned into one of horror which then became one of remorse. "What have I done? Forgive me Conic, I wasn't given a choice." Conic managed a weak smile. "I was never angry at you, big brother. I was sad, sad that we had to be enemies, but never angry."

As Moric was receiving his second and last chance, Anti-Shadow was ready to kill Darkness. "Now die!" He yelled in triumph. Before he could launch his death ball however he was hit with a cyan energy beam. "What on Mobius…" Darkness started and turned to look at his savior, but what he saw made him blink a few times. "Hey Darkness, long time no see." The heroic figure said with a smile. "It can't be, Silver!" Darkness couldn't believe his eyes but it was true, Silver had returned. While Silver and Darkness went to find Owen and get him out of his icy cage, Moric had helped Conic to his feet and gave him some of his energy. "Hey, Moric! What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Roric was hovering above them scowling down at them. "Do it now Moric!" He yelled. Moric tensed, turned and fired a powerful beam at his former comrade. "I no longer need you, you vile saiyan."

Chapter 6: Enemies Turned Allies

After the dust cleared Conic turned to his brother. "Moric how is Hell open, surly this isn't because of the end of the world, right?" Moric nodded. "That's right, it's Scourge, he's the one who made the breach and opened hell." "Well we have some backup to nail Scourge in style." A voice from above said. The saiyans looked up and saw Darkness, Owen, and Telecose along with Silver who was hovering above them. Surprisingly their greatest enemies were with them. "So what do you say we finish this?" Owen said with confidence. Nazo didn't look happy. "Look, I'm only doing this once, never again. I don't want the world to end." Glacier nodded. "I'm not going to like working with you Conic, but I'll try not to vomit." Anti-Shadow humphed. "I'm only helping you do-gooders because I want Scourge beaten." Moric smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me." Silver grinned. "I can't stay but I will help." "Then let's do this!" Darkness rallied. "For the Future!" They all yelled in unison.

They split into teams because according to Nazo not all of their enemies were so eager to help them. Darkness and Nazo went to make sure nothing else came through the opening to Hell, they couldn't afford to let things get worse. Conic and Moric went after Aros. It didn't take much to take him down considering he was outclassed in every way. With that done the two saiyans regrouped with Darkness. Silver, Owen, and Glacier confronted Dark Sonic. With Owen in his second ascension and Silver in his super form Dark Sonic didn't have a prayer. After beating him they fell back and joined up with the others. Finally Super Mobian 2 Telecose and Anti-Shadow took on Disaster and he was scared shitless. Making quick work of the brown maniac the two went to link up with the others so they could all enter Hell together.

While they were doing that Samantha, Jani-cha and Darkness's older sister Maria were outside Darkness's house waiting on Angie. Once she got there they were going to hunker down and weather what was to come. "I hope Darkness is alright, as well as the others. When Shadow called and told me what was happening, I was terrified." Jani-cha said with a worried expression. Samantha was as compassionate as ever. "I'm sure our husbands are fine. They are the strongest warriors on the planet. So if anyone can save us it's them. They can't be beaten when they work together." Maria scoffed. "You're optimism is sickening, you know that?" "If they are you're only hope they you're doomed!" A tall man hovering in the air said. They looked up in horror as the Saiyan King readied an energy ball. "KAMEHAMEHA X 5!" A voice yelled. Moric had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and launched a Kamehameha at him and blew his head off. "Nice shot!" Conic commented while hovering next to his brother.

Chapter 7: Showdown in Hell

After the saiyans returned to the rally point, which was right outside the opening to Hell, they all took a deep breath and ventured into the realm of the damned. Now Darkness had been here before but things had gotten creepier since his last visit. There was a river and waterfall that consisted of what appeared to be either blood or molten magma and one of the rocky outcroppings looked like a warped bat with a creepy face. "Oookay. So Hell had some renovations done?" Darkness really tried to make it funny but humor was pointless here. Moric looked around. "Spooky isn't it?" Conic turned to his brother. "You had to spend all those years in this place? Now I feel like the villain." Moric grinned. "Hey, don't worry about it. Darkness killed me not you." Darkness glared at him. "HEY!" "Major nightmare fuel." Telecose said. Owen snapped his fingers a few times. "Focus people, we need to find Scourge and take him down." Darkness nodded. "Right, let's go get him guys!" Suddenly a wave of green fire slammed into the ground in front of them. "Well look who's back! Hello Darkness the Hedgehog." Scourge sneered as he flew right towards Darkness. The black hedgehog growled. "Bring it on you green piece of shit, I'll send you to a place worse than Hell!"

The two hedgehogs clashed at super speed colliding over and over again creating shockwaves every time they hit. Scourge created some distance and shot a massive energy attack at Darkness who vanished and reappeared behind him. Darkness struck him in the back with the chaos fist technique. "You have no chance Scourge. I've grown much stronger since our last encounter in Hell." Darkness said. "You miserable little…" Scourge started but he was cut off with a light speed punch that hit him in the eye causing it to bleed. The light speed moving hero followed up with a kick to the gut and finished with an elbow drop to the head.

Scourge was livid and powered up to his purple super form. Darkness countered by going Super Mobian 2. They rushed at each other and collided head on. They pushed against each other desperately trying to overpower the other. Darkness lessened his energy giving Source some slack. This threw the purple mobian off and gave Darkness the opening to give him a good kick to the face sending him skyward. With Scourge recovering Darkness unleashed a Kamehameha at him and Scourge had no time to react. It hit him head on causing him to lose his super form and fall to the ground with several cuts, burns and bruises.

Darkness landed and reverted to his base form. "That was easy. Hey Owen, you want to finish this? It isn't fair for me to have all the fun." Darkness said with a chuckle. "Mock me will you? Well then, you die!" Scourge yelled in anger as he shot a small but deadly blood red beam at Darkness while his back was turned. Nazo saw the attack coming and did something no one expected. "Look out!" He yelled as he shoved Darkness out if the way. Nazo didn't move quick enough to avoid the beam himself however. It pierced his side tearing through his body. His eyes went white and he was dead before he hit the ground. Everyone was shocked, the former villains even more so. It was totally out of character for him but Nazo had saved someone's life at the cost of his own. Darkness however was pissed for two reasons. One it was extremely cowardly to attack someone when their back is turned and two Nazo had to lose his life because of it. What really sent him over the edge however was the fact that Scourge was smiling about it. Darkness's eyes turned white and his fur turned violet as his power exploded. "Raahh! That does it! You've pulled some pretty low stunts Scourge but now you've gone too far! Now you're going to get it good you sick basterd! Prepare to die you coward!" Scourge was petrified, and rightfully so. He had no energy left but Darkness had just transcended his previous limits. Darkness's fist glowed with green energy and he rushed Scourge at blinding speed. "Ultimate Chaos Fist!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into Scourge's chest. A massive explosion ensued sending Scourge into oblivion before he could even scream. The smoke cleared and Darkness stood there, his aura flaring wildly, but there was something off about it. The lightning jumping around him was black and his energy signature felt dark, not too dissimilar from Dark Sonic's.

Telecose's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong, I've never seen Darkness this out of character." Conic began to ascend to his Super Saiyan form. "His anger is taking over; Moric we have to snap him out of it!" Moric was already at level two. "Way ahead of you bro. We need to knock it into him though. I don't think he'll listen to reason." Owen nodded. "Then ascend further, level one and two won't be enough!" The saiyans nodded and went to their fourth ascensions then they flew towards the enraged hedgehog. "Ok Darkness you need to calm down. I don't want to do this." Conic said trying to get through to him. Moric then took his turn. "We want to help you, not hurt you. You've got to control you're rage. Scourge is gone you can stop now." Darkness didn't flinch; he just stood there, frowning in confusion at the saiyans standing before him. Conic didn't register the confusion in his face and he shot a Kamehameha at Darkness but it didn't even leave a scratch. It did however cause his eyes to return and the lighting turned white again. Conic decided that one more hit would bring him back to reality. "Sorry Darkness, but this is for your own good." Conic said as he punched Darkness right between the eyes.

Chapter 8: Satan Appears

That hit did the trick, Darkness dropped out of his Rage Fueled Ultimate form looking relived. "Thanks Conic, but did you have to hit me that hard?" Darkness said with a smile. The saiyans rolled their eyes and powered down. They looked back at the portal and noticed that the planet looked ready to explode. "What, but how? I thought beating Scourge would fix everything." Telecose said with a worried expression. Everyone minus Glacier had similar expressions. They were worried about their families back on Mobius. Sure Silver and Anti-Shadow were trying to keep things under control but not even they could stop the planet from going off like a bomb. Suddenly a laugh that Darkness recognized all too well came from behind them. It was the laugh from his nightmares. They turned and saw a silhouette near one of the gray mountains of Hell. Darkness felt his blood freeze as the figure became visible. He was a hellish red and had eyes the sported the same color. He had white gloves secured by a gold ring around his wrists. His anklets were the same but his feet were covered by jet black boots his quills were pointed down save for the two upper ones which were pointing up and curved to resemble horns. "Very amusing Freedom Fighters, I must say I'm surprised you survived this long." "W-who are you?" Darkness said fearfully. The figure laughed again. "I am Satan!" And Satan he was, he resonated pure evil and they could feel his terrible power as it seemed to emit from his entire being. "Now I don't like the fact that you came here to try and stop the world's destruction. Not that you could as the Mobian of Prophecy is the only one who can, either way it's time to die." With that he blasted Conic and swung around to kick Moric in the chest, cracking his armor. He shot two death balls at Telecose, who was flung into a mountainside, and Owen, who just crumpled to the ground baldy burned. Conic got to his feet but Satan appeared in front of him and fired an attack that was designed to slice into him.

Chapter 9: Conic Ascends

Before the slicing beam could hit Conic, Glacier came out of nowhere and took the attack. The attack drilled into him and when it subsided he fell backwards his breathing labored. Conic was stunned. "Glacier." He said quietly as he knelt beside the dying Icehog. Glacier let out a pain filled laugh. "Wow, what a pitiful way to go. Imagine, me protecting my mortal enemy, nothing could be worse." He saw Conic's pained expression and cracked a small smile. "Conic, stay strong, so when I see you again we can have some one–on-one. Farwell, Conic the Hedgesaiyan." With that Glacier took his last breath and closed his eyes, a smile still on his face.

Conic began to tear up just now realizing that Glacier may not have been as evil and cold hearted as he once believed. With the pain in his heart fueling his anger he began to change. His aura exploded and changed from blue to crystal white his muscles tripled in size as his fur became a silky white. His quills stood straight up and became razor sharp. Finally he opened his eyes to reveal green irises that held anger and pain. His expression said that he was ready to make Satan pay dearly for what he had done. Conic had transcended his limits; he had become a Super Saiyan 5! "I hope you're ready to face the true power of the saiyan race you demon. I'm going to destroy you, and throw you into the wind." Conic snarled in a cold voice that was dripping with pure venom.

Chapter 10: SSJ 5 Conic vs. Satan

Satin didn't seem phased by the saiyan's new form. In fact he seemed rather pleased by it. He began clapping slowly. "Very impressive saiyan, love the silver fur dye. Too bad I'll mix it with the red color of your blood." Conic smirked. He felt invincible in this form so he felt he had very little to worry about. "I won't be the one bleeding, but tell me, does the devil bleed?" Satin was starting to like this warrior. "Your very intriguing monkey. The other one went down rather fast but you, you are still standing. That is a problem I will fix immediately." With that said the battle began.

Conic obviously had the advantage when it came to speed. He was able to land a good clean hit sinking his fist into Satin's abdomen, and followed up by using his tail like a bullet whip to send the devil sailing. Satin recovered quickly and launched a red energy wave at Conic but he phased out of the way. Conic reappeared and unleashed a massive Kamehameha Wave at Satin who narrowly dodged it. Conic was nearing his limit and decided to finish things now. This new from was draining his power faster than he thought. He maxed out his power and charged at his foe beginning to glow vibrantly. Suddenly his energy took the form of a golden Chinese dragon. "SUPER DRAGON FIST!" the saiyan yelled. However to everyone's surprise Satin showed he was still stronger by catching the super attack with ease. He then proceeded to beat Conic into oblivion. Everywhere he hit a piece of Conic's gi was burned away. Satin ended the fight by shooting Conic with a powerful energy beam that slammed into the ground and exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared Conic was back to normal and Satin was standing over the fallen saiyan ready to deliver the final blow.

Chapter 11: Super Satin

Darkness wasn't going to let anyone else die today. He went super and shot a blast at Satin. It didn't hurt him but it was enough to divert his attention away from the barely conscious Conic. Darkness snarled. "That's it you monster! I won't watch this anymore, it all ends right here! You may be strong but you're not invincible, and if there's a way to stop you I will find it!" Satin smiled. "You'll die trying. I fear no mortal. The only hope you have now lies in the Mobian of Prophecy, and you haven't the time or the knowledge to get him here." Darkness's glare didn't waver, if anything it grew more intense. "Well he won't have to be bothered. I'll finish you right now!" Darkness then ascended to his Ultimate form preparing himself for a fight to the death." Satin kept smiling. "Very impressive, I must admit I'm surprised a mere mortal can contain that much power. However a mortal is still a mortal and a mortal is no match for me. Now let me show you what true hell is!" Satin's red aura appeared and he began to change. His red fur remained the same but his quills extended a bit and became sharper. His smooth white teeth became sharp fangs and his blood red eyes became a piercing blue. His boots turned an earthy brown and the gold rings on his wrists and ankles turned jet black. Lastly his tail extended and ended in a point that resembled and arrow head. He had become Super Satin.

Darkness didn't hesitate he threw everything he had at this hellish warrior. Every trick, every technique he had ever learned was used but his opponent was swifter, stronger and more cunning then any enemy he'd faced in the past. Darkness was no match for him. He was, as Satin said, just a mortal after all. In a dominating performance Darkness was defeated; he had finally met his match. He had failed Mobius, all was lost.

Chapter 12: Prophetic Darkness vs. Super Satin

Darkness somehow found the strength to stand but he was in no condition to fight. "I can't give up. Satin must be st – stopped. My friends and family are c – counting on me, I can't die, not now!" Darkness was waiting for one of his friends to swoop in and cover him like always but this time no one was there to help him. Darkness looked around and he suddenly felt like he was in his nightmares. Owen was down with multiple injuries on every inch of his body. Conic was no better. He still hadn't recovered from his fight with Satin. Moric was down his armor was shattered and he was bleeding profusely in many places. Telecose was the most damaged He was conscious but there wasn't a part on him that wasn't injured. He was embedded in a cliff side and worst of all, his left eye was gone and his fur was matted with blood. Finally Darkness looked at the dead body of Glacier still lying there with that small smile on his face. Darkness began to weep openly. "I – I'm sorry every one, I tried, I really tried." Darkness's voice began to gain strength. "I promise you though, I will destroy him! I won't fail again!" He felt something stirring within him. It was like someone was calling out to him, a voice in his head he couldn't explain, but it sounded familiar somehow. Satin scoffed. "Why do you continue to rise fool? When will you learn? The only one who even has a chance against me is the mobian who wields the power of the gods. You can't do anything to stop this. The planet Mobius is finished." Darkness closed his eyes, a strangely serene expression on his face. He remained like that for a time the he spoke in a soft but clear voice. "Your right, as I am now I can't do anything. I have come to understand why I only I could defeat all of the villains in the past, why I had so must power at such a young age, and now I see it all lead to here. This time and place have made it clear to me, and I know what I must do." Darkness began to glow in a white light and all his wounds miraculously healed on their own. Satin was dumbfounded. "Impossible, what are you?" Darkness's expression changed from peaceful to one of hatred. Green bolts of lightning began to jump across his body as his power increased to a level not seen for one thousand years. "I am the Mobian of Prophecy! That is why I have so much power! That is why I know I can defeat you, you abomination! I may die, but if I do I'm taking you with me!" Darkness screamed in rage and was enveloped in a holy light that illuminated Hell for 5 minutes. When the light died down Darkness had undergone a transformation unlike any he'd been through before. His black fur was still there but the red highlights had turned a vibrant gold his wrists and ankles were now sporting a single gold ring and his chest fur was now a light gold the biggest change was his eyes. He opened them and revealed his now pupil less silver eyes that seemed to be filled with determination. He was a beacon of hope in the darkness. Telecose who was still conscious smiled. "Alright Darkness let him have it!" he thought.

Satin couldn't believe his eyes. "No, no this isn't possible! You can't be the one, you can't be the one spoken of in the prophecy! This can't be real!" Darkness crossed his arms clearly in no mood to play around. "Yet here I am Satin, right in front of your horrid face. So I'm very real." Darkness said in an ethereal voice as he rose into the air. "Now I just want to end this. We've prolonged this fight enough. Too many lives have been lost both here and on Mobius. I won't allow it to continue." Satin wasn't going to let this mortal thwart his final victory. Mobius was moments away from annihilation and he would not allow this maggot take that from him. "You fool, I'll destroy you!" Before Satin could strike Darkness caught him with a swift punch to the chest and followed up with a front flip kick to the head. Satin retaliated with the most powerful attack he could muster. He launched a gargantuan red energy beam at the demigod warrior. It was the same beam that killed Darkness in his nightmares. Things had changed however and Darkness knew his dreams were not going to become reality. As the attack closed in Darkness lifted his right arm and deflected the deadly blast with a single finger. Satin was astonished and for the first time he felt the suffocating sense of fear. Darkness raised his arms up above his head and began drawing energy from Mobius and The Spiritual Realm with the help of the goddess Aurora and formed a massive Spirit Bomb. Satin was horrified by it. All that positive energy was deadly to him as he was 100% evil. "Farwell Satin. This is for all of the people who perished today! I avenge them in the name of Mobius!" With that Darkness threw the bomb as hard as he could and it hurtled toward the devil at a blinding speed. He had no time to react and was hit head on. "DAMN YOU DARKNESS THE HEDGEHOG!" He screamed as the bomb carried him upward. He cried out in pain as the bomb exploded.

Back on Mobius the planet was shaking and all hope seamed lost. The inhabitants of the planet clung to their loved ones as the planet seemed to be experiencing it final seconds when suddenly it stopped. All the carnage and shaking ceased and all the damage was reversed. Silver and the rest of the original Freedom Fighters broke into tears of relief. "Look the sky is back to normal! They did it! Our kids won!" Sonic exclaimed. Tornado smiled triumphantly. "The world lives on!" Miles was confused. He checked his numbers again and scorched his head. "How is this possible? Armageddon is unpreventable." Knuckles stood there, deep in thought. Darkness had once again saved them all from death. He'd been good to his daughter and Knuckles had treated him like shit. He owed him a sincere apology when he returned. "Mabey he's not so bad after all." Shadow was looking to the sky and smiling, feeling very proud of his boy. "Well done, my son. You've fulfilled the prophecy. He did it Maria, he fulfilled your wish." At Darkness's house Samantha was jumping for joy. They did it, they won!" Jani-cha smiled down at the black echidna infant in her arms. "Your daddy did it Blade!" the baby giggled in response.

Darkness looked around and realized his power was draining fast. So with the last of his strength he let his energy pulsate outward so it reached his friends. The energy feed into them and healed their wounds. Darkness then collapsed and Telecose still missing an eye picked him up and slung his friend over his shoulder as the saiyan brothers picked up the dead Nazo and Glacier. Darkness was healed and Telecose was fitted with a robotic eye to replace the one he lost. Glacier and Nazo were given a proper burial and honored as heroes. As time went on Darkness knew that peace is never forever but with his son and his friend's children getting stronger every day he knew that Mobius was in good hands. So when the time came the torch of leadership was passed on to a new team of young warriors who would defend the world in the years to come. And as they say, the rest is history.

 **The End**


End file.
